


Cellophane

by blooming_atlas



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: 10 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/M, Female Character of Color, Mild Smut, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: And I just want to feel you're there / And I don't want to have to share our love / I try, but I get overwhelmed / When you're gone I have no one to tell.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Cellophane

> **01** \- _Heat_

Takemura bent his head, and the heat of his mouth, the softness of his lips, closed over the sensitive cord in the side of Vera’s neck as he moved forward and pressed his body against her back, from shoulder to knee. _Oh, God,_ he was so hot. She had felt cold, but his heat burned her, and he slid beneath her iron-clad defenses with a touch that brought only pleasure. “I will not hurt you,” he murmured, his lips moving over her skin as he slipped his other hand underneath her top.

> **02** \- _Laughter_

V was laughing.

Takemura stared transfixed at the curve of her plump mouth, the flash of white teeth, by now expecting the way his stomach muscles clenched and the bottom fell away, and he went rushing back down into the dark pit of damnable yearning that she’d inadvertently uncovered.

> **03** - _Guilt_

Vera was asleep, lying on her side facing away from him, curled in a tight knot on the very edge of the bed. She looked smaller than usual, as if she’d been diminished after her fight with Oda. The neon lights from outside spilled across her cheekbones, tangled in the thick mass of her curly purple hair. She had tossed and turned from the discomfort of her bandages until she had exhausted herself, and even in the dimness of the Sunset Motel, Takemura could make out the blood soaking through her wrappings. Gently, he covered her with his coat, equal amounts of panic, anger, and self-loathing churning in his gut. He should have never let her face him alone. 

> **04** \- _Fade_

“You could leave Arasaka,” she blurted, choking back the humiliating burn of hope that flickered like a candle in her chest. Takemura paused with his back to her, finally looking over his shoulder at her, his brows drawing together in a faint frown of confusion. “Why?” he asked in a sort of remote puzzlement as if he couldn’t understand why she’d said something so ridiculous. “I cannot leave. It is not so simple.” Then he walked out, and Vera sat motionless on her couch. He moved so silently she didn’t hear his footsteps fade away in the distance, but she felt his absence, knew the exact moment he left.

And it fucking hurt. 

> **05** - _Track_

A chill ran down Vera’s spine, and she whipped her curly head around, looking in all directions. A sense of imminent danger seized her, making her want to put the car in gear and floor it until she was a speck in the distance. She couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, but the instincts she’d honed in the Badlands were screaming _**Run!**_ and she trembled from the effort it took to remain where she was.

Lurking in the darkness of the empty streets was Takemura.

> **06** \- _Friend_

“I have no friends.” The blunt statement rattled Vera, hit her in the chest, and made her ache inside. No friends? A guy like him had to have a choom or two working to clear his name. “You have me,” she said without thinking. Takemura froze in the act of putting the key in the ignition and slowly turned his head to look at her. She couldn’t read the expression in his silver eyes; she only knew that they burned with an unreadable emotion. “And you have me,” he said softly.

> **07** \- _Early Bird_

It was six in the morning when Vera felt Takemura prop himself up on his elbow, leaning over her and blocking the ceiling. “V, are you awake?” he murmured, flattening his hand on her flat stomach. The heat from his palm burned through her pajama top to her skin; then he slipped his fingertips under the waistband of her shorts, and she felt the heat go all the way through her. Grumbling, she gently batted his hand away and blushed at the look of satisfaction on his face.

“Get up. We have work to do.”

> **08** \- _Cut_

Takemura drove into an empty parking lot behind an abandoned building, away from the crowds of people, and parked the van in a dark spot to give them as much privacy as possible. Cursing herself for letting that gonk get close enough to cut her, Vera started to tear open the package of gauze, but he took everything from her and said, “Sit still.” He wet one of the gauze pads with a salve and put it over the cut, then took her hand and pressed it there. “Hold that.” She did, pressing firmly to staunch the bleeding that had slowed but not completely stopped. 

“I’m not a child, Goro. I’ve been patching myself up since I was six.”

“And a poor job you have done. Now sit still.” 

> **09** \- _Intertwined_

Takemura steadied her, holding her firmly as he withdrew a little and thrust inside, his gaze intent on her face. Vera couldn’t stop her gasping cry at the sweet sensation, the pleasure that was almost torment. Her heart pounded violently against her ribs. She clung to his shoulders with desperate hands, feeling as if she were about to combust from the wicked heat. He whispered soothingly to her, words of gentle reassurance she couldn’t quite grasp but was comforted by. 

> **10** - _Drive_

The traffic was heavy, the pace slow. The hot sun glared at them from a clear blue. Vera watched Takemura drive, marveling at how physically fascinating she found him behind the wheel. She studied his hands, firm and well-shaped, the way he gripped the steering wheel. His wrists were twice as thick as hers, and small, almost colorless hairs glinted in the sun. Perhaps letting him drive hadn't been such a bad thing after all. 

_end._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Notes
> 
> \- Thank you, Elunablue, for inspiring me to write this! 
> 
> \- I have another project in the works for our two heroes. It will be told from Takemura's POV because I love writing about my introverted V from another character's POV. When he meets V again in Tom's Diner, he prepared himself for belligerence and hostility. He never expected her to be so, so...quiet. 
> 
> \- I also have another fic tucked away in my Drafts folder. Alone Together is a fic focusing on the relationship between Vera and Oda. I've always been fascinated by Oda and was supremely disappointed with how little he was shown in the game. There's a popular theory going around that Oda views V as some sort of rival and hates their guts, but I decided to try something different. What if they had a slow burn friendship? They cross blades once, and suddenly, Oda can't get over the fact that he lost to a common street merc. He obsesses over his shame until finally, he pays Vera a visit in the middle of the night and is surprised at how much they have in common. Still working out the details, but the fic will be at least ten chapters.


End file.
